Before He Cheats
by Protected by an Angel
Summary: Rosalie finds out that Emmett is cheating on her, so with Alice and Bella’s help, she takes her revenge on his most prized possession. Includes Carrie Underwood’s ‘Before He Cheats’
1. Before He Cheats

Title: Before He Cheats

Summary: Rosalie finds out that Emmett is cheating on her, so with Alice and Bella's help, she takes her revenge on his most prized possession. Includes Carrie Underwood's '_Before He Cheats'_

Disclaimer: The characters of the book Twilight are property of Stephanie Meyer.

PG-13



Rosalie stood outside the front door of the Swan residence. She didn't even know why she was there. She didn't like Bella for obvious reasons, and she wouldn't deny it. But now she needed her and Alice's help if her plan was going.

'_What have I got left to loose?_' She thought as she rung the doorbell. She could hear Bella's feat run down the stairs, slipping on the slick floors in her house socks, and crash into the sofa. After a few minutes, she answered the door, blushing furiously and her hair eschew.

"Rosalie?" she said stunned beyond belief. Rosalie had barely ever spoken to her or even paid any attention to her, but yet here she was.

"Um… can I?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, yea sure," She opened her door wider to let her in. Rosalie sat down on the sofa.

"I'll go get Alice, she's upstairs." A few minutes the three of them were on opposite sofas.   
"Although you probably already know this, I saw something this afternoon that really upset me, and I need both of your help."

"What happened?" asked Bella incredulously.

"Rosalie saw Emmett pawing some blonde girl behind the guy after school." Alice answered quickly, and Bella gasped.

"No!"

"I was going to find him and tell him we were leaving and I saw him. It was disgusting, I wanted to kill her, but I just left. And here I am." Rosalie's eyes began to reduce their usual glow."

"Oh Rosalie," said, her voice full of compassion.

"He's done this before." Alice reminded, Rosalie.

"He has?"

"This is his fourth time."

"And I have forgiven him every time, but this is the final."

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked leaning forward.

"I'm going to take my revenge." Her face was stone cold.

Bella and Alice smirked, and the three of them started to plan.



"So it's decided, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper will go out to one of the local bars, and the three of us will follow in Charlie's car. Alice will watch the guys and I will watch for anyone who is coming and may see you. After that you will go to the bar to catch him in the act." Bella went over the plan. Alice and Rosalie nodded at the right parts and that the end Bella asked, "Are you sure you really want to do this?"

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With that bleach blonde tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky_

"I've never been so sure about something this serious in my life." (A:N: That's a long time…) Bella nodded.

"Well," Alice said getting to her feat. "What are we waiting for? Christmas?"

_Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
_

That night, the guys went out to the farthest bar from Forks, and just as planned, so did the girls. Alice went in and found a table in a dark corner, where she could see everyone, but no one could see her. Bella sat in Charlie's car and watched who went in and out of the bar. Rosalie took her baseball bat from the trunk of the car and headed toward Emmett's car.

_Right now he's probably behind her with a pool stick showing  
Her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know_

Rosalie examined the car and tried to decide where to hit first. They had decided that for their 100th year anniversary that they each buy each other a car. He had bought the red convertible for her, and she had bought him the black hummer. _What a shame, that I'll have to wreck the car I bought… NOT._ And with that final thought she swung the bat.

_I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Alice sat in the Bar watching her brothers. Jasper and Edward were sitting at the bar talking to the bartender about the game that was being showed on the TV above the alcohol. But Emmett was in a corner in a furious lip-lock with a blonde haired girl. It made her stomach churn at the sight of kissing. She had seen it a lot, between Bella and Edward, and Emmett Rosalie, but this display of affection was repulsive.

_Right now she's probably up singing_

_Some white trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now she's probably saying I 'm drunk_

_And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

Bella sat in the car watching Rosalie take out her anger on the hummer. It had large dents, shattered glass was all over the parking lot. Rosalie had only stopped to take out her keys to key up the sides. Bella sighed, _Young love_, she thought.

_Right now he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth_

_Of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know_

Rosalie was mad, madder than she had ever been. Her long blonde hair was flying every which way and her eyes had gone blood red with anger. She stopped hitting to open the driver seat and took out her pocket knife, and wrote cut the leather to form the letters R-O-S-A-L-I-E on every seat.

_I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

When she was finished, she walked over to Bella who sat in her father's car. Suddenly Alice came gliding out of the bar and came to a halt at the car.

"They're ready for you." She sang.

"Knock 'em dead." Bella said.

Rosalie turned on her heal, and headed into the bar.

_I mighta saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
you know it won't be on me_

Rosalie banged through the doors, and all heads turned towards her, except Emmett and the blonde's. Edward and Jasper guffawed at each other; they knew there was going to be trouble. She came up to the couple and tapped Emmett on the shoulder. He turned around, and gaped at her. She gave him a I-should-have-known-you'd-be-here look, dropped the keys to his car in her drink, and left the bar.

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats


	2. Call Me When You're Sober

Title: Before He Cheats

Summary: Rosalie finds out that Emmett is cheating on her, so with Alice and Bella's help, she takes her revenge on his most prized possession. Includes Carrie Underwood's '_Before He Cheats'_

Disclaimer: The characters of the book Twilight are property of Stephanie Meyer. _Call Me When You're Sober _is property of Evanesces

A.N.: I would like to thank; Grumpu84, TwilightObsessed, Asquared91, Sandra, marie, zinthafan, Jessica, danamarin, and NellieGURL. I loved all of your wonderful reviews (hands out bags of M&Ms and Swedish Fish). This is the next chapter of Before He Cheats. It is shorter than the first, so I hope you like it.  : P

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

Emmett sat in silence at the bar. Rosalie had just come into the bar to see him and making out with a girl. She had caught him before, and she had always looked mad or upset, but not like this before. She had never looked so upset and mad then he had ever seen. In a flash, Emmett pushed the girl away and was running after Rosalie out the doors.

_Should I let you fall?_

_Lose it all?_

_So maybe you can remember yourself._

_Can't keep believing,_

_We're only deceiving ourselves ._

_And I'm sick of the lie,_

_And you're too late._

"Rose!" he yelled after her, but she didn't look back. "Wait, stop!"

She then turned around in a flash of golden locks and white skin.

"Don't you dare speak to me!" She screamed at him, her eyes on fire. "You told me you loved me, over and over, but you keep cheating, over and over. Well, this is the last time. I am sick and tired of being your toy."

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

Emmett was speechless. Every time he cheated, she simply forgave him. But this time she wasn't going to.

"I… We were just _talking_." He calmly stated, trying to calm her, but there was no anvil.

"You liar! I saw you!"

"I didn't mean to," He tried desperately.

_Couldn't take the blame._

_Sick with shame._

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game._

_Selfishly hated,_

_No wonder you're jaded._

_You can't play the victim this time,_

_And you're too late._

"Do you even know her name?" She asked suddenly.

Emmett's eyes went wide; he didn't even know her name. "Of course I do, it was… was… Clare, yeah it was Clare."

She scoffed and turned on her heel.

"It was Blair"

_Don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me._

_Make up your mind._

"Rosalie…" She hissed at him.

"Rose… I-" He touched her shoulder, and she swung around and slapped him in the face with such a force, he was nearly knocked off his feet.

You never call me when you're sober.

_You only want it cause it's over,_

_It's over._

_How could I have burned paradise?_

_How could I - you were never mine._

"Don't you ever touch me again." She snarled at him.

"Rosalie." Emmett cried. She barred her teeth and hissed menacingly at him through her teeth.

"I'm sorry," He cried again, but his cry was sent to deft ears. She didn't care anymore.

_So don't cry to me._

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_Don't lie to me,_

_Just get your things._

_I've made up your mind._


	3. Too Little, Too Late

Title: Before He Cheats

Rosalie finds out that Emmett is cheating on her, so with Alice and Bella's help, she takes her revenge on his most prized possession. Includes Carrie Underwood's '_Before He Cheats'_, Evanesces' _'Call Me When You're Sober'_, and many more.

Disclaimer: The characters of the book Twilight are property of Stephanie Meyer. _'Too Little, Too Late'_ is property of JoJo.

Kudos, M&Ms, and Swedish fish out to:

Grumpu84,

TwilightObsessed,

Asquared91,

Sandra,

marie,

zinthafan,

Jessica,

danamarin,

NellieGURL,

GoGoDoll

ForeverBitten

White Chocolate Mocha

Twilight Chick

twilightfan789

flippin sweet Twilight lover

Pawfoot

hayleygirl

Oasys Arts

Silver Wolf Angel

Darkness knows no Light

falco skater

GoodGirlIllusions

A.N. I would like to appoligize to all of my readers for not updating recently. I have been soooooooooooooooo swamped with work. Well this is the third chapter of "Before He Cheats" so I hope you guys like it.

Come with me, stay the night

You say the words but boy it don't feel right

What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)

You take my hand, and you say you've changed

But boy you know your beggin' don't fool me

Because to you it's just a game

Rosalie and Alice got home around 12 am after being at Bella's where Rosalie had cried her eyes out. When Rosalie saw Esme sitting in the family room doing some late night reading, she sat down next to her and cried again. Emse had held her step-daughter, and stroked her hair in an effort to calm her down.

So let me on down

Cause time has made me strong

I'm starting to move on

I'm gonna say this now

Your chance has come and gone

And you know

"Do you want to talk about it?" Esme asked quietly, Rosalie shook her head slowly.

"Do you want to go in the kitchen and get something to drink?" Rosalie nodded. They walked to the kitchen and as Rosalie sat kitchen table, Esme started to make hot coco (A.N. Why is it that hot coco is such a comfort drink?).

It's just too little too late

A little too wrong

And I can't wait

Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Esme brought the steaming mugs of dark brown liquid to the table, sat down, and handed a mug to Rosalie.

"Emmett came to the house looking for you, you know." Rosalie didn't look up from her mug. "Can you tell me why?"

I was young and in love

I gave you everything but it wasn't enough

And now you wanna communicate

Go find someone else

In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself

You gotta problem

But don't come askin me for help

Cause ya know

"I knew Emmett was going out at night to met someone and I got suspicious. Alice, Bella, and I went to the bar to see if I was right, and… I was…" Rosalie sobbed. Esme wrapped an arm around her.

"I was so mad, and upset." She said after a minute, she was talking quietly now. "I took our baseball bat and I wrecked his car. I don't know what came over me. I was just so upset." Esme was surprised, this was not typical Rosalie behavior.

It's just too little too late

A little too wrong

And I can't wait

Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

"I can say that I can't blame you," Esme said.

"Really?" Rosalieasked.

"Yes, and don't cry over your hot coco or it will get salty."

"Is that even true?"

"I doubt it." Esme laughed. Rosalie laughed too.

I can love with all of my heart baby

I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)

With a player like you, I don't have a prayer

That's the way to live, yeah oh

"What are you guys doing up so late?" Carlisle asked coming into the kitchen. He was in his Margarita glasses fleece sleep pants and an white tee-shirt.

"We're having a girl talk, no boys allowed, but if you want some hot coco there is some left on the stove."

"Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"We won't."

It's just too little, too late

Yeah

"It is getting late, do you want to go up to bed?"

"I think I will." She rose from the table and headed for the stairs.

"Oh, and Rose," She turned around.

"Sleep Well." Esme smiled, and for the first time that night, so did Rosalie.

It's just too little too late

A little too wrong

And I can't wait

Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)


	4. Clarification

Thank you all for reviewing, faving, and alerting (throws Swedish Fish, M&M's, and Candy Corn to all of the wonderful reviewers)

To get somethings strait

1) They can too sleep, haven't you read Anne Rice?????

2) They can cry, usually it is blood tears, but that's a little gory (so I didn't put that in)

3) A lot of people have commented on the fact that Rosalie was drinking hot coco. The Vampires are not human, but they still have human habits that come over from being human (example: when Bella and Edward were talking about breathing he said that even though they didn't have to breathe, it was something they did naturally)

I am telling you this as clarification, not to be mean. I know that it may seem weird, but I liked the way this chapter came out.

I will review soon, but if anyone would like to throw in some suggestions for some new songs, I'm willing to hear…

PBAA


	5. Boyfriend

Title: Before He Cheats

Summary: Rosalie finds out that Emmett is cheating on her, so with Alice and Bella's help, she takes her revenge on his most prized possession. Includes Carrie Underwood's '_Before He Cheats'_

Disclaimer: The characters of the book Twilight are property of Stephanie Meyer. I also do not own Ashlee Simpson's _Boyfriend, _All My Children, or Olympia Beer.

A.N. First of all, I wish to apologize for my mistake. I went to the Twilight website, and all of you were right. (falls to readers feet, and starts sobbing(maybe that's a little too dramatic) ) I am sooooo sooooo sorry. I have no excuse for my mistake, except that it all seemed to fit in well with what I was planning to go with. This isn't Anne Rice, This is Stephanie Meyer. I understand about the eating and drinking, but the whole sleep well was a figure of speech. I understand if no one wishes to continue to read the story, just please don't case me out of town with pitchforks. I will be out of town for a while so I won't be able to respond to respond to reviews. This chapter is through that girl Blair's eyes about what happened before and during that night at the bar.



Ha, Ha, Ha,  
Ha, Ha, Ha,

It was Saturday night and Blair was bored. The guy she was with was chattering about the most recent street race he had won aginst some punk who thought they could beat him. BORING! Like she really cared about cars… unless they were driven by some hunk.

Whatcha been doin'?

Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,

She yawned loudly, as if to bring the attention from cars to her, but it didn't work. He then changed the subject to motorcycles. She wondered why she even said yes to this date. _I must have been drunk or something_ she thought taking a drink of her apple martini. A flash of something pale caught her eyes across the bar.

How you been feelin'?

How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,

A guy was watching the football game on the TV diagonal from him. He had probably the palest skin she had ever seen in her life. He had an untouched bottle of Olympia beer in front of him that he never drank from. He looked over at her and she winked at him.

All that stuff about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,

But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA

He smiled at her, but did not wink back. She took a pen out from her purse and wrote her name and number on a napkin. She stood up, told her date she had to go to the bathroom and when she passed the guy across the bar, dropped the napkin on the floor. He picked it up and smirked.

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,



Blair was sitting on her sofa in her apartment watching an 'All My Children' rerun. Suddenly her phone rang. She checked the caller id and it said _Cullen, Carlisle. _She shrugged her shoulders and answered the phone.

Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,

"Hi is Blair there?" A man's voice asked over the phone

"This is she," she replied.

"We met at the bar a couple of days ago."

"Ya that's me…"

"Do you want to go out sometime tonight?"

The bells and whistles went off.

"Sure, same bar?" She asked seductively.

"Ya."

Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA



Blair sat at the bar waiting for Emmett to show. She was in her really short strapless red dress that made her look even sluttier then she looked like on a normal day. She drummed her manicured finders on the hard-wood surface of the bar, she was getting impatient. When was he ever going to get here?

The door of the bar opened and she turned around to see if it was him and instead some old man walked in. She growled with agitation. This was really starting to piss her off.

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

She turned around to order another martini to see her date sitting next to her.

"I didn't know you where there." She said trying not to sound startled.

"I've been here the whole entire time." He said calmly. Let me buy that martini for you."

Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

(A.N.: I'm gonna jump ahead to later that night)

They were kissing. Simple, innocent kissing. Two lovers kissing to signify there love and adoration.

Not.

Yes they were kissing but it was far from innocent. The kiss was one of those disgusting kisses you hear about that you go 'ewww!' at. The people sitting next to them were so disgusted, moved to the tables to drink instead.

Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha

Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'

(Jumping ahead again)

It was their 7th week of going out and it seemed to going fine until his girlfriend found out. It was all a downhill spiral from there.

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend

Hope everybody liked it! Remember M&M's and Swedish Fish to all of the reviewers!

:D


End file.
